Midori
'Approval:' 7/19/16, 45 (1 banked) Razze (v3.6) 'Appearance and Personality' Midori is a teenage girl of average height and build, nothing outstanding there. She has white-blonde hair and pale lavender eyes. She wears a Konoha forehead protector like a headband in her hair. She is very protective of her younger brother, Kusaru, and kind of sees herself in a mothering role. However, she also enjoys having fun and being a bit silly with her friends, if the situation permits. She's on the search the rest of her family, such as her mom who disappeared when she was young and the father she never knew and can only guess about. 'Stats' (Total: 395) ' '''Strength: 41 ' 'Speed: 40 ' 'Chakra Levels: 25 ' 'Chakra Control: 40 ' 'Endurance: 25 ' '''CP: 185 + 100 hearts Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Sealing ' 'Jonin: Earth Grudge Fear Part 1 ' 'S-Rank: Earth Grudge Fear Part 2 ' 'Kage Rank: Space-time Manipulation ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 1 Byakugan # Chakra Vision - Arguably the Byakugan's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. The Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. CP/round # 360 degree vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through smokescreens. CP/round; byakugan costs do not stack # Byakugan Chakra Network Manipulation - After intent study of other's chakra networks and her own using his/her own byakugan, the user is able to manipulate his/her own chakra network. He/she can change it's appearance can suppress his/her chakra levels to completely hide his/her chakra from those capable of sensing chakra. This ability does not allow for the impersonation of others on the basis of a chakra network, and must be applied on a per use basis. It wears off as soon as the user is hit, and must be reapplied to regain the "chakra masking" properties of it. CP/use Medical Ninjutsu # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. # Chakra-Enhanced Strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 40/round # Instantaneous Rebirth - This technique allows the user to repair almost any damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike. This is most advanced of healing techniques and requires the user first take mystic palm. It allows the user to instantaneously heal their body, or that of another via touch, without the need for complex hand-signs. (Heals double the CP investment worth of damage, 20 CP) # Chakra-enhanced reflexes - The user focuses chakra into their muscles to greatly enhance their movements and reflexes to avoid incoming attacks. to SPD 40/round # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP initiation, 5 CP upkeep # Chakra Scalpel - The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. CP initiation, 5 CP upkeep Sealing # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. It damages all within a 10 foot/10 CP radius, functioning much like a paperbomb. CP # Yin-Yang Barrier - The Reflective Yin-Yang Barrier functions to protect the user against attacks. CP initiation, 20 CP/round upkeep. Normal barrier mechanics. # Five Elements Seal - Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 30 CP of opponent) Earth Grudge Fear Part 1 # Tentacle-ification - The user's body is now similar to that of a rag doll and is held together by hundreds, if not thousands, of thick, black, thread-like fibers. These fibers have replaced most organs with the exception of the heart. The heart is now the only organ needed to keep the body functioning, and is the most vulnerable area. In addition this form holds several other advantages; limbs can be detached to attack people from afar by using the stands to control the detached limbs. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached by re-linking the fibers that make up his body, and the fibers can be used to assist in healing others (stitches). (20 CP to reattach a severed limb. Healing RU required to actually heal damage, but stitches can stop bleeding in others.) # NOM NOM NOM - The user can now integrate others hearts into her body. The heart must come from a still living person to function in her body. She can hold a total number of hearts equal to her rank upgrades (extra hearts equal to rank upgrades -1, capping at five upon attaining Kage rank). These hearts provide a form of immortality as the user will not die, or be interrupted, until every heart in her body has been destroyed. The user must acquire hearts in RP by absorbing them from recently slain enemies. # Masks (5) - This is the epitome of Jiong, the ability that invokes the terror in its name. The user of Earth Grunge Fear can turn the hearts absorbed from victims into Chakra, and create monsters that can be bent to the users will. Each Heart grants the user 20 CP (caps at 60 CP for jonin and 100 CP at higher levels). Each heart requires a feat. The Masks require the second RU to be used in combat and to tap into their elemental affinities and grant the user attacks from elemental release RUs. hearts - Water, Fire, Lightning, Earth, Wind Earth Grudge Fear Part 2 * Mechanics for using the masks in combat are outlined here. Earth Release # Earth Corridor - This technique causes the earth in the surrounding area to rise up and over a target and create a cavern, imprisoning the target. The user can leave an opening to allow attacks to go in to strike down the trapped adversaries, or close it up completely to prevent escape. CP Specified Jutsu for the Earth Mask # Spire - The user stomps a foot, sending earth chakra through the ground and forcing a pointed spire of earth up beneath a target. CP Fire Release # Great Fire Annihilation - Chakra is kneaded inside the body and converted into fire, then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames which covers an expansive range. CP Specified Jutsu for the Fire Mask # Afterburner Punch - Midori channels chakra into her fists and delivers a punch. Upon making contact with the target, the chakra bursts into powerful flaming jets. CP Wind Release # Godly Wind from the Mountains - This technique creates a large vortex of wind to blast at targets. CP Specified Jutsu for the Wind Mask # Wind Meld - The user quickly melds with the air allowing for an escape or strategic positioning on the field while the user is largely invisible. The jutsu is dependent on speed for success. While melded with air the user cannot take damage, except from fire release jutsus, but also can't affect material objects. The user is limited to a 20 foot radius from the initial point of melding. CP activation, 10 CP/round maintenance Lightning Release # Chidori Nagashi - By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body to affect multiple opponents. When using this attack on a great number of opponents at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This attack can also be channelled through the ground or other items capable of transmitting electricity. CP Specified Jutsu for the Lightning Mask # Raikiri - The far more advanced and stronger version of Chidori. It functions in the same way as Chidori where the user channels an extreme amount of Lightning chakra to the palm of their hand, however it is much stronger and takes much more focus to create. Unlike Chidori, lightning Cutter is also able to be created without the use of any hand signs. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. CP Water Release # Hiding in Mist Technique - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. CP to initiate, 10 CP/round to maintain # Rupture - The user causes underground water to burst from the ground all around them, causing damage to terrain and anyone in the radius of the attack. CP Specified jutsu for the Water Mask Space-time Manipulation # Flying Thunder God - Similar to Kamui in that the success of the technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Though instead of disappearing and rewarping in they teleport to one of their seals. It costs 40 CP to teleport using this, and cannot be used to leave a combat situation. Placing a seal costs 5 Cp, or the user can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. This is used on a kunai. + Sealing # Flying Thunder God Seals - This feat can be taken multiple times, each time it is taken the user gets two more FTG seal slots. + Sealing # Space-Time Barrier - The caster forms seals that shape close to their body. When these seals are interacted with by chakra influence, they close in wrapping around on the source. The Jutsu is then transported away and set elsewhere. The user can spend a little more chakra to send the jutsu to a specific location, marked by a FTG Seal. (40 CP for random, +20 CP for marked seal) + Sealing # Chronorecovery - The user is able to "reset" inflicted wounds. Due to the raw power this ability uses, they can only reset very recent wounds, a prolonged attack against them would not be able to be healed this way. This jutsu is ideal against powerful, instaneous attacks. 40 CP + Healing # Advanced Space-Time Delay - Hitting the opponent allows for the alteration of the fabric of time space around that opponent, making it harder for their opponent to move around and hit their own targets. CP, -12 strength debuff # Advanced Spatial Lag - The alteration of the fabric of space allows the user to make space harder to travel through for their opponent after striking them. This makes it harder for the opponent to maneuver and get in and out of harms way. CP, -12 Speed debuff # Time Drain - The alteration of time allows the user to drain their opponent of their vitality and is triggered by striking an opponent. This makes the opponent weaker and less able to take damage. -12 End for 2 rounds CP Other # Stats x 6 # Upgraded Shadow Clones - (2 feats) The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. Upon suffering a fatal blow, they explode in a blast of wrathful chakra energy that damages opponents' cells and prevents healing of that damage for several hours afterwards. The amount of damage is equal to 75% of the clone's remaining CP. The clones have 50% of the user's end. A maximum of CC/10 clones can be made. Feat requires wrathful chakra first. divides evenly, minimum of 50 CP each required Equipment *(6) 2 chakra pills *(5) 3 smoke bombs *(6) chakra conducting naginata *(4) bow and arrows *(3) blood increasing pill *(1) weighted chain Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 232,500 * Ryo left: 232,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 336' S-Rank ' 10/24/14 - Fish-Man is Fishy - 4 QP 12/2/15 - Caravan on an Icy Road - 2000 ryo '''A-Rank ' 11/22/14 - Kai's S-Rank - 4 QP 12/12/14 - The Jeweler (S-rank) - 4 QP 12/12/14 - Pirates, yee matey! - 4 QP 12/21/14 - Plants Are Friends, Not Experimentations * - 4 QP 11/16/15 - Temple Time! - 3 QP, 2000 ryo 12/9/15 - The Search Goes On! * - 1 QP, 1500 ryo 12/14/15 - An Expensive Bonfire * - 4 QP 12/20/15 - Missing Ninja in the Hidey Hole!!!! - 4 QP 'B-Rank ' 9/13/14 - The Rage Part 3 - 2 QP 9/17/14 - The Rage Part 3.5 - 2 QP 9/21/14 - Hunt for the britches/birches/bitches - 4 QP 10/9/14 - Forest of Icks! - 3 QP 10/13/14 - Pump It - 2 QP 10/17/14 - Brightness - 4 QP 10/21/14 - Monster House - 4 QP 10/24/14 - All Right... Cathedral! - 4 QP 11/8/14 - The Pyramid - 4 QP 11/20/14 - Pervy Men Get Beat! - 4 QP 11/29/14 - Slave Drivers - 4 QP 11/30/14 - Pirate Hunting Season - 4 QP 3/12/15 - The Girl on Fire - 3 QP 12/2/15 - Bad Trip * - 4 QP 'C-Rank ' 9/23/14 - The Necklace - 3 QP 10/7/14 - Sariel's Goons - 4 QP 'D-Rank ' 'Other ' 9/12/14 - To Konoha - 1 QP 9/15/14 - Sight-seeing - 1 QP 9/21/14 - If at First - 1 QP 9/28/14 - Lakeside - 1 QP 10/6/14 - To Amegakure - 1 QP 10/12/14 - She Who Parted the Sea - 1 QP 10/13-14/14 - The Beach - 2 QP 10/16/14 - The Hot Springs - 1 QP 10/19/14 - A Picnic - 1 QP 11/1-2/14 - Big Water - 2 QP 11/6/14 - Across the Sky - 2 QP 11/8/14 - Quell the Rage - 3 QP 11/10/14 - A clue - 3 QP, 2000 ryo 11/13/14 - In a Cozy Little Tea Shop - 2000 ryo 11/16/14 - Back to the Cellar - 4 QP 11/21/14 - Calm Before the Storm - 1500 ryo 11/22/14 - Swordplay - 3 QP 11/23/14 - Relaxation Day - 5 QP, 3500 ryo 12/1/14 - Planning Ahead - 3 QP 12/4/14 - Crisis - 1 QP 12/5/14 - Preparing for War :3 - 2 QP 12/10/14 - Starting Up the Investigation (S-Rank) - 3 QP, 2000 ryo 12/14/14 - Reemergence - 2 QP 12/17/14 - Brain Sorting - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 12/21/14 - The Blank Note (S-rank) - 4 QP 12/29/14 - Off on the Water - 3 QP 1/1/15 - New Years Party - 3 QP 1/5/15 - Seeing What's Changed - 5 QP, 3500 2/27/15 - A True Leader ALways Shines - 2 QP 3/8/15 - Searching for Arashi - 1 QP 3/3/15 - To Kumo - 2 QP 3/20/15 - Relaxin - 5 QP 3/25/15 - To Kiri - 2 QP 3/27/15 - To Konoha - 3 QP 4/2/15 - Camping - 2 QP 4/4/15 Catching up with an old friend - 4 QP 4/24/15 - Blade Waltz - 2 QP 4/25/15 - His Return - 2 QP 5/3/15 - Timespace Release: Dimensional Black Hole Suction - 4 QP 9/5/15 - His Return Again - 4 QP 10/29/15 - The Lone Shrine: Enter the Oni Moe Giant! - 6 QP 10/30/15 - Tea Time With Nen - 3 QP 10/31/15 - Into the Forest - 3 QP, 2500 ryo 11/1/15 - A groan echoes through the hills - 2 QP 11/5/15 - At Last Konoha - 1000 ryo 11/6/15 - Outside Konoha - 3 QP 11/8/15 - Training in the Mountains - 6 QP 11/8/15 - Champion of the Just - 1500 ryo 11/10/15 - To Nen's Office - 1500 ryo 11/16/15 - Lost Somewhere - 7 QP 11/16/15 - Aftermath of the Quest - 2 QP 11/21/15 - Morning Stroll - 3 QP 11/23/15 - Blowing Off Some Steam - 4 QP 11/23/15 - The Future - 500 ryo 11/25/15 - A Challenger Approaches - 2 QP 11/25/15 - Training Time - 2000 ryo 11/29/15 - Visiting Ame - 5 QP 12/6/15 - A long day of shopping - 6 QP 12/6/15 - Town of Festivities - 3 QP 12/8/15 Continuing with the Search - 2000 ryo* 12/9/15 - To the Academy - 2000 ryo 12/13/15 - To the Hospital * - 5 QP 12/14/15 - Analysis of Infos * - 3 QP 12/16/15 - Beach Fun Times - 1000 ryo 12/17/15 - Restaurant Exciting Times - 2000 ryo 12/21/15 - Roaring Bonfire - 4 QP 12/25/15 - A Huge Tree - 2 QP 12/24/15 - A Day in Kumo - 1 QP 12/30/15 - Snow Day - 3 QP 1/1/16 - Tree to the Table - 4 QP 1/5/16 - Hot Springs in the Snow - 2000 ryo 1/10/16 - Going Away Party - 500 ryo 1/24/16 - Hanging and Training in Konoha - 3000 ryo 2/6/16 - Hanging in Ame - 3500 ryo 2/6/16 - a Walk - 1000 ryo 3/3/16 - Sparring with Kanty - 3000 ryo 4/13/16 - Not Again - 2500 ryo 4/28/16 - A New Day, A New Adventure - 500 ryo 4/29/16 - Sunny Days and Snacks - 500 ryo 5/5/16 - A Hungry Wanderer Appears - 500 ryo 5/10/16 - Training with Midori - 1500 ryo 5/16/16 - First Day as a Shinobi - 2500 ryo 5/17/16 - Ramen Shop - 1000 ryo 5/17/16 - Dinner Time - 1500 ryo 5/23/16 - Open Training - 1000 ryo 6/19/16 - A Day to Celebrate - 1000 ryo 6/22/16 - The Hospital - 500 ryo 7/16/16 - Practice Makes Perfect - 3000 ryo 7/17/16 - Free Time - 1000 ryo 7/17/16 - A Knock on Midori's Door - 2500 ryo 7/18/16 - Nen Needs a Drink - 2500 ryo 8/14/16 - Back in Konoha - 2000 ryo 8/15/16 - While the Little Ones are Away - 4500 ryo 8/21/16 - Advice - 1000 ryo 9/6/16 - The Sage of Time - 1000 ryo 9/14/16 - Inside Out - 1500 ryo 9/18/16 - Open training session - 1500 ryo 9/21/16 - Noroi-Pho - 1000 ryo 9/21/16 - Late Night Prowlings - 1000 ryo '''OSed 9/14/14 - Lost Cat - 4 QP 9/16/14 - Pre-emptive Eliminations - 2 QP 9/22/14 - Killer Rabbits - 3 QP 10/8/14 - Herding Sheeps - 3 QP 10/20/14 - Return to the Temple - 3 QP 10/29/14 - The Final Trial - 4 QP 11/4/14 - Wannabe Sage - 4 QP 11/19/14 - Pirate Cove - 4 QP 12/5/14 - Arashi and Kai's Wild Adventure - 4 QP 12/10/14 - Criminal Roundup - 3 QP 12/19/14 - Arashi and Kai's Wilder Adventure - 4 QP 12/30/14 - Rescuing Villagers - 4 QP 1/2/15 - Generic Genin Mission - 3 QP 1/2/15 - Carnival Adventures - 4 QP 3/16/15 - Eviction Time - 3 QP 3/18/15 - Sound Investigation - 4 QP 4/2/15 - Follow up clean up - 3 QP 4/17/15 - Coastal Fortress - 4 QP 6/5/15 - Raiders of the Fortress - 4 QP 6/24/15 - Ambush the Ambush - 3 QP 11/30/15 - Crossroads Meeting - 3 QP 12/7/15 - Chunin A Go - 2 QP 12/27/15 - Mind Control Temple - 4 QP 'Relationships' Nenshou Natsuin - When the Hokage challenged Midori to grow by finding a rival, she jokingly picked him and began issuing a series of goofy challenges. Eventually they started dating, so now he's her boyfriend? Kusaru Uchiha - Midori's younger half-brother. The two were raised together and sent off to Kusa together to enroll in the ninja academy. She has looked out for him since they were sent to the ninja academy in Kusagakure and she is very protective of him. Arashi-senpai - A very good friend and traveling buddy. They dated a while, but he had a habit of disappearing and losing his memory and disappeared for good not long ago. Daenerys (Dany) Yamanaka - An old friend of Midori's. She's good to hang out with and have some fun and jokes with. She used to be a traveler too, but now she's moved into Kiri and acquired a sensei. Rhea - Maybe Kusaru's girlfriend? At the very least, she's a traveler like she and Kusaru are, and they bump into her from time to time. Kai Kliff - Someone they encountered in Ame, and kind of keep running into. He's asked them for help with some stuff on occasion. Seems alright, but definitely a bit weird. Nozaki Ramadasu - Strange man she found camping and brought back to Konoha. He ended up not liking Konoha too much and left though. Mori Saisei - A genin of Konoha that Midori runs into often and offers training to now and then. Jeanne Gami - An Ame-nin and Gami that Midori has gotten to know. Lely (pet) - A calico kitten that Kusaru adopted from Ame for Midori. Luka (pet) - A big cat that she "liberated" from the mansion of someone involved in a nasty drug ring. Udon (pet) - A husky pup she adopted from an Inuzuka puppy adoption event. Super cute. Sen Gami (NPC) - The mother of Midori and Kusaru. She sent them away when they were young. They've been searching for her for years. 'History and Story' Midori was raised with her half-brother, Kusaru, by their mother, Sen Gami, in a small village near Kusagakure. When the two were old enough, their mother sent them off to be trained as ninjas in Kusagakure. When Midori graduated, she and her brother returned to their home to tell their mom of the news only to find their house has been destroyed long before their return and there was no trace of their mother. They returned to Kusagakure, where her brother completed his academy training. After gaining some funds by serving as genin there, the two struck out into the world to search for their mother, working odd jobs along the way. Despite a few years of searching for their mother, they have been unable to find any clues as to where she may be, or if she is even still alive, so instead they are looking for their fathers. It's quite apparent that Midori's father is a Hyuga and Kusaru's father is an Uchiha, so they headed to Konoha first. Midori had a bit of luck there in finding him, but it wasn't until some time later, after Kusaru had found his father and father's family, that Midori decided to move to Konoha. Her intake meeting with the Hokage went surprisingly well, and Midori was admitted to Konoha's ninja ranks. There she has found a role for herself in the med-nin corps, as well as a mentor and teacher to genin and chuunin of the village. She's found several ninjas to bring back to Konoha, with their stays having various degrees of success, but she still tries to be nurturing and help the lower ranks of ninjas learn new skills and find their nindos. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure